The Best Gift
by Maho-chan
Summary: One year later, what Tsukasa called the “best gift” wasn’t at all what Tsukushi expected it to be. Sequel to Birthday, Oneshot.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango. I also don't own Armani or Gucci. :)

* * *

AN (1/31/09): According to the HYD manga (illustrations book), today, January 31st, is Domyoji Tsukasa's birthday! :) This story is the sequel to my other fanfic "Birthday". Thanks to La Fee Verte for beta reading. Hope you enjoy reading this and hope you have a great day. :)

-Maho-chan

* * *

**The Best Gift****  
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

Tsukushi nervously tied the bow around the small box on her lap as she listened carefully for Tsukasa's arrival. The homemade birthday cake was already on the table and his favorite dish was laid out next to it. The candles were lit and all that was left was for him to stride through the front door. Tsukushi fidgeted a little and stared at the gift in her hands.

For once she had enough money to buy him something nice instead of giving him another homemade gift like in the past. Remembering the last homemade gift she had given him, the repaired telescope lens cover, Tsukushi inwardly cringed. It was hard being the girlfriend of someone so rich. And it was hard to be so poor that she usually couldn't even think of buying him something from the store.

But now she had some money, having finally found a job that paid her well. This time she had saved enough to buy him something. It wasn't Armani, or Gucci, or any of those other brand names. But it was certainly much more impressive than her homemade cookies or other gifts.

Those other embarrassing gifts…like the one she had discarded in favor of the box in her hand.

Tsukushi nodded to herself with satisfaction. What she held in her hands was the right gift, she was sure of it. Tsukushi patted the small brightly wrapped box, and then set it down on the table before she did a last minute arrangement of the napkins.

That other thing was some kind of idiocy that she just wanted to forget.

Tsukushi was startled out of her thoughts as she heard her apartment door open. She glanced up as Tsukasa strode in, calling for her. She barely had a moment to get out of her seat and attempt an answer when she found herself in a passionate embrace, his lips on hers and his arms supporting her when her knees almost buckled from the surprise and heady sensations.

Tsukushi felt warmed and slightly abashed. After more than a year of being together, Tsukasa still acted crazy and tackled her in this way whenever he visited her apartment. It would have bothered her greatly if anyone else had been there to see, but since they were alone she supposed it was okay.

Closing her eyes, Tsukushi kissed him back, her arms coming around his shoulders, her mind registering the fragrant scent of his skin. Moments passed, as they kissed in front of the dinner table, his lips hot against her lips.

They finally broke apart when Tsukushi whimpered into his mouth, knowing they had to stop kissing so that the food she had made would not be ruined.

Looking into his eyes, Tsukushi blushed as Tsukasa pressed his forehead against hers and grinned at her

"Yo." He said quietly.

"Yo." She replied, still blushing. Feeling embarrassed and a little annoyed by how he openly smiled at her, Tsukushi pulled away from him.

He was so weird.

Nonplussed by her actions, Tsukasa began to shrug off his jacket as he peered around her at the table.

Taking in the birthday cake, Tsukasa laughed happily. Tsukushi's annoyance disappeared at the sight of his face, so like the face of an excited little boy. To think that something as simple as one of her homemade cakes would make the indomitable Domyoji Tsukasa smile.

"My cake?" Tsukasa queried, moving away from her to inspect the cake with glee. Tsukushi followed him, explaining "I know the party is on Saturday at your parent's house but since your birthday is today, I thought we could at least have some cake with dinner."

Tsukasa sat down and then reached out and grabbed Tsukushi's arm, pulling her down into her chair so that she was seated next to him. Reaching for the serving spoons, he took some food from one of the dishes and then placed it on her plate, adding more and more until she finally yelled at him.

"Domyoji, I'm not going to eat that much! Stop!" Tsukushi protested.

"Moron, you have to eat more. You are getting really thin!" Tsukasa retorted, looking at her seriously. After giving her appearance some thought, he continued "Are you working too hard at your job?" Tsukushi was barely able to attempt a reply before he reached for her again and pulled her out of her chair and into his lap.

"What are you doing? Why are you grabbing me?" Tsukushi asked nervously.

Tsukasa positioned Tsukushi on his lap and held her still as he reached for her plate. He grabbed the serving spoons and proceeded to continue arranging her food.

"Time to eat." He said bluntly. Tsukushi widened her eyes in surprise.

"What?" She said incredulously as he calmly poured her some water and handed her the glass. Instinctively she took it from him, even as she tried to process what he had just said. Tsukushi's eyes narrowed. Tsukasa reached for his plate and placed some food on it as well.

"What do you mean, time to eat?" Tsukushi retorted.

Tsukasa wrapped an arm around her waist as he leaned his chin on her shoulder "Stupid, its dinnertime." His chest was warm against her side and Tsukushi felt her breath quicken. Distracted by how he held her, Tsukushi paused and didn't protest as Tsukasa popped a piece of buttered bread into her mouth. As she chewed it, Tsukushi frowned.

"I know it's dinner time, that's not the point." Feeling slightly confused by his actions as well as affected by his closeness, Tsukushi shook her head to clear it. What she had meant to say was…

"Domyoji, why am I sitting in your lap?" She asked, as heat spread throughout her body. She shifted nervously in his arms. Tsukasa looked resolute as he trapped her legs between his and fed her another piece of bread. He didn't seem to notice her confusion or did he seem to care, for he ignored her question as he replied.

"You look really tired today. I'm calling your boss and telling him that he is working you too hard."

Tsukushi's mouth dropped open in shock. How had they gone from her sitting in his lap to him calling her boss? "Hah?" Tsukushi cried. "Domyoji, you are not calling my boss! There's no reason to! And you can't just order people around you know. You aren't really the king of the world."

Tsukasa continued to ignore her, as he had already reached for his phone and begun to dial it. Tsukushi stumbled out of his lap and reached up and grabbed it from his fingers. "HEY!" Tsukasa exclaimed as Tsukushi hung it up and held it away from him. Tsukasa grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap again. Sitting there, still holding the phone out of his grasp, Tsukushi glared at Tsukasa as he tried to get it back.

"Makino!"

"No!"

They grappled for a few moments, until finally Tsukushi shouted "The dinner is getting cold and pretty soon it won't taste good anymore!" Those few words did the trick; Tsukasa paused in his motions, distracted by his hunger. Lucky for Tsukushi, his high metabolism won out as he stared at the food. Reaching around her, he grabbed his fork and started to eat.

Tsukushi made to get up and leave her position in his lap, only to make a face when Tsukasa held her closer. He offered to feed her some food. One spoonful for him, one for her he indicated with his actions. Tsukushi yelped in protest.

"You don't have to feed me! I'm not a baby!"

"I want to feed you. Idiot, you need to eat."

After forcing the spoonful of food into Tsukushi's mouth and feeling satisfied as she began to chew, Tsukasa remembered what he looked forward to every year.

"Hey! Where is my present?"

Tsukushi continued to chew as she pointed at the small box at the other end of the table. She had planned a nice dinner with candle light and a cake. Why had she ended up sitting in his lap, sharing a plate of food with no control over the utensils whatsoever?

Swallowing, Tsukushi said "Why do I have to sit here? I want to sit in my own chair."

"It's fine, just stay here." Tsukasa said, grabbing another spoonful of food and putting it into Tsukushi's mouth. Tsukushi frowned as she chewed the food reluctantly. The birthday dinner wasn't going as planned.

Tsukasa grinned as he reached over and picked up his present. He shook it lightly and wondered what Tsukushi might have gotten him. She was always so original and thoughtful. Maybe she had made him something again. Feeling excited and wanting to open the present quickly to see what was inside, Tsukasa tore at the wrapping. Ribbons were tossed carelessly to the floor, followed by scraps of cheerfully colored paper. The box was opened and as the tissue was pulled aside, Tsukasa held his breath in anticipation.

Only to let it out in a disappointed sigh when he saw what was in the box.

She had bought him a watch.

Staring at it, Tsukasa began to look grim.

It was silver, expensive, and from one of the best stores in town.

Tsukushi watched Tsukasa's face carefully, unsure of what to think. She had expected the same kind of exuberance he had shown in the past, but what she saw now…

Something about the gift had made him unhappy.

Tsukushi looked down at the gift, trying to understand. What had gone wrong? She was sure this would be something he would like. It matched his suit today, and would match almost all his clothes. It was from a decent brand. So why was he beginning to look so sad?

"Domyoji?" Tsukushi said tentatively. Tsukasa gently placed the watch on the table then leaned back with an upset expression on his face.

"Domyoji." Tsukushi repeated as his grasp on her grew a little weak.

"Thanks." Tsukasa said flatly, his lips set into a slight frown.

Tsukushi nodded, feeling her heart constrict. Somehow, after all her agonizing and planning, giving him the gift had gone wrong.

Both of them stared at the watch as the food began to grow cold. Tsukushi didn't speak. She didn't know what to say or how to begin. He hated it. It was all wrong.

But why? Surely he couldn't have wanted another bunch of cookies in the shape of his head or a telescope lens cap. Even that thing she had discarded earlier couldn't be much better than this watch. Tsukushi hung her head, feeling embarrassed and hurt.

"I'm going to get something in the kitchen." Tsukushi said quietly as she rose from his lap. Tsukasa continued to blankly stare at the watch.

Escaping to the kitchen, Tsukushi tried to swallow back the tears of disappointment that began to threaten. It didn't work and as she put random things away, the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tsukushi began to clean up to distract herself from the growing pain in her heart. Moving to throw away an empty food container, she saw the other gift sitting in the plastic bag inside the garbage bin marked "unburnable". Looking at bright colors of that discarded thing that could be seen through the opaque plastic, Tsukushi finally burst into furious sobs. Rubbing her eyes, she bent down to pluck the bag from the trash can. She took it into her arms and cried.

She had really wanted to give him a good gift this year. Something that didn't scream "no money" and "I'm poor". She had wanted to give him something that she could be proud of. But contrary to her intentions he hadn't liked her expensive gift at all! Tsukushi rubbed her eyes furiously and tried to regain her composure. There really was no reason to cry, she tried to tell herself. If that stupid guy didn't like her gift, well that was his problem wasn't it?

But as his disappointed look loomed in her mind, Tsukushi covered her eyes and continued to weep. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had really wanted him to like her gift.

She must have cried there for a long while, because suddenly Tsukasa was there, pulling her to her feet. Tsukushi tried to escape his embrace, but he was too strong. Finding her face pressed against his shirt, Tsukushi sobbed and continued to hug the bag to her chest. Tsukasa kissed the top of her head and said softly.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

Tsukushi cried harder. When she didn't speak, Tsukasa leaned away from her. He lifted her chin with his fingers and ordered

"Moron, it's alright. Stop crying now."

Tsukushi shook her head. She was so embarrassed.

He hated the gift she had given him. _He hated it._

She hugged the plastic bag closer to her, keenly feeling the hard edges of the discarded present.

"Makino." Tsukasa said impatiently, now grabbing a dish towel from the counter to wipe her face. "Why are you still crying?" Seeing how her hands gripped the misshapen bag in her hands, Tsukasa pried the bag from her grasp, ignoring how she shook her head in resistance.

"Don't…" Tsukushi protested weakly.

Opening the bag, Tsukasa slowly pulled out what was inside.

And then his face broke into the happiest of grins.

It was a frame with a picture of the two of them placed inside of it. A frame that had been colored, drawn upon, and embossed with the words "crazy", "silly", and "love".

Tsukasa beamed at the frame and said to Tsukushi. "You are so dumb. Why were you hiding this? Why didn't you give it to me before?" When she didn't answer and continued to cover her eyes with her palm, Tsukasa pulled her hand away from her face. Leaning in to inspect her tearful face, Tsukasa waited for her to answer him. Tsukushi sniffled and met his gaze.

"I'm dumb? You are the dumb one." Remembering the look on his face when he saw the watch, Tsukushi continued to cry. "You hated it."

"What?" Tsukasa continued to inspect the frame in his hands, the happiness growing in his heart. Looking back at Tsukushi and seeing how she still wept, Tsukasa pulled her into another embrace. "You keep crying! I told you I was just surprised." He said, giving her a confused look.

"Hated it. And after I tried so hard and spent the money I had saved." Tsukushi mumbled.

"What? I love this frame. Was it really that expensive?" Tsukasa asked curiously. Tsukushi stared at him incredulously. "Not _that_ you stupid guy, the watch!" She said.

"Oh, that watch." Tsukasa's spirits dampened a bit. "You never give me things like that. You always give me things like this."

"I know." Tsukushi dejectedly replied.

Seeing how she wilted at the words 'I know', Tsukasa took her hands in one of his. He placed the frame in her grasp and positioned his fingers so that they held the frame between them. They both looked down at it together.

"I like things like this." Tsukasa admitted quietly. Fingering the glass that protected the picture of him frowning and trying to hide his face behind Tsukushi's head as she tugged on his collar and gave him a strange look, Tsukasa said "This is the better gift."

Nodding resolutely, he declared "This is the _best_ gift."

"No it isn't. How could it be? It's cheaply made and the words I tried to write are kind of smudged. You really are crazy."

"You moron." Tsukasa uttered before flicking her in the head.

"Ow!" Tsukushi exclaimed. She winced and glared at him as she rubbed her forehead.

Giving Tsukushi an exasperated look, Tsukasa narrowed his eyes and lectured her. "I always like what you make me. In fact, I want you to make me more things. I don't want gifts from the store."

Tsukushi stared at him with wide eyes as he continued "If I wanted something from the store I would buy something from the store. This is something that you can't buy. That's what makes it the best." Tsukasa said earnestly, smiling down at the frame again.

Tsukushi watched as Tsukasa inspected the frame with the happiest of looks on his face. His words and actions touched her deeply. Seeing how he traced the word "love" with his fingers, Tsukushi began to cry again. "You are really dumb. You don't know anything." she whispered.

At the sound of Tsukushi's softly spoken words, punctuated by sniffles and small sobs, Tsukasa looked at her with astonishment. Placing the frame on the countertop, he then bent and lifted her by the waist so that she was sitting on the small counter, her eyes level with his.

Bracing his arms on either side of her, Tsukasa smiled lovingly and said

"I know what is important."

He tilted his head and gave her a knowing look. Tsukushi narrowed her eyes at him even as she began to smile through her tears. Tsukasa leaned in towards her and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

Tsukushi's breath caught as she kissed him back, her eyes closing when he teased her lips with his. She pressed her palm against his cheek and leaned into his warmth. Too soon he pulled away, leaving her blinking at him blearily. Caught up the moment, she didn't resist as he picked her up in his arms.

Tsukasa held Tsukushi tight as he carried her over the threshold of the kitchen and into the living room. As they passed the dinner table, Tsukushi came out of her daze, her eyes widening as she understood his intentions.

"What about dinner?" Tsukushi sputtered, motioning to the food as he carried her step by step towards her bedroom. Tsukasa let out a little chuckle and whistled to himself.

"Seriously, you idiot, you said you were hungry!" Tsukushi exclaimed. She weakly tried to wriggle out of his grasp, which seemed to amuse Tsukasa even more. Tsukasa continued to cross the room as Tsukushi looked on with wide eyes.

"Domyoji!" Tsukushi protested, trying to get his attention. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his curly hair, which caused Tsukasa to pause. But instead of putting her down, he gave her a heated look and then kissed her soundly, causing her fist to open when she gave in and pulled his head closer to hers. As they broke away, Tsukushi let out a feverish gasp.

Tsukasa proceeded to reach the bedroom as Tsukushi dazedly clung to his shoulders. He found the door slightly ajar and as he kicked it open, he found something that made him grin. There on the floor lay her futon. Tsukasa noted that it was nicely made, which was a real surprise.

Tsukasa glanced down at Tsukushi and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't you usually put your futon away in the closet in the mornings?" He queried.

Tsukushi's eyes went wide as she caught his meaning. "I-I forgot this morning! I was too busy working on your present!"

Tsukasa hummed happily to himself as he set her down.

"It's not what you are thinking! Now let's go back and eat!" Tsukushi suggested weakly as he bent his head to kiss her neck. She blushed deeply as he nuzzled her sensitive skin.

"Nah." Tsukasa said softly as he pulled her up against him and tugged her deeper into the room. And as he nudged the door with his foot and it slowly closed, he mumbled before his lips covered hers once more.

"It's my birthday remember? And I say this party is _definitely_ over…"

* * *

-Maho-chan (1-31-09)


End file.
